


Force Bonds Are Highly Inconvenient

by MissDorktastic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Baby Yoda kind of, Badass Rey, Eels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Infatuated Kylo Ren, Light Angst, Rey is fiesty af, Ridiculousness, Very vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDorktastic/pseuds/MissDorktastic
Summary: Kylo Ren is pretty sure Rey hates his guts after the utter fiasco on Crait. And, well, he isn't that thrilled with her either. Unfortunately, the Force has a will of its own and these two don't stand a chance in hell.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 136





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around in my head for awhile. It started one way and is now going into a completely different direction but I really needed to write one more story before the last movie about the Skywalkers comes out. *CRIES*
> 
> This story isn't beta'd so I apologize for any typos. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the utter fiasco on Crait and Kylo Ren was still licking his wounds. He was furious that his uncle tricked him, bitter about Rey rejecting him and still raw from her shutting a door _literally_ in his face.

That was the last time he laid eyes on her. The bond had been silent since. Maybe she had been successful at blocking him. Maybe he'd never see her again.

He should've known better.

It was most likely the familiar tug of the Force that made him turn around but it could've been the revolting, slurping sound behind him as well.

There _she_ was...sitting in his chambers, guzzling some sort of brown slop from a bowl.

Rey glanced up, her eyes met his just as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

She set the bowl down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she leaned back and crossed her arms, glaring so hard it was a wonder there weren't any holes smoking from his head.

He remembered waking up in Snake's throne room and realizing she had left him. The thought of it made his blood boil, though the anger was juxtaposed with how beautiful he thought she looked, which was really fucking annoying!

He stared down at her imperiously. “I have nothing to say to you, _scavenger_.”

She leapt to her feet. “How dare you!!”

He squared off, outraged. “How dare _me_?? How dare you!”

She roared then snatched up the bowl and hurled it at him.

Kylo was pretty sure it would've sailed through him but he thought it best to duck anyway.

“Now you're throwing bowls at me??” he yelled. “What the fuck!”

“You lizard!!” Rey screamed. She looked around frantically, no doubt trying to find something else to throw at him.

“Oh, do lizards open up to people they have connections with only to find that said person betrays them and leaves for dead after refusing their offer to rule the galaxy together? If so, then yes, I'm a lizard!”

Rey screeched like a dying tauntaun, then yelled, “I wish I was never connected to you!”

“That makes the two of us, sweetheart!”

“Sweethea—” she choked, vibrating with rage. “When I see you again, I'm going to chop your head off!”

“Oh yeah!” he snarled. “Well, I'm gonna chop your...uh—” He struggled to find the perfect, most devastating word, “your _face_ off!” He winced. _Come on, Kylo, pull it together!_

Rey didn't react like it was a lame comeback. On the contrary, she was sputtering, shaking her fists. Honestly, she looked ridiculous and he would've laughed at her if he wasn't so angry himself.

She took deep breath, opened her mouth like she was going to start ranting then she disappeared, leaving Kylo shaky and unsatisfied.

* * *

They met sooner than he thought.

Kylo soon learned that running a massive empire was a giant pain in the ass. Snoke had relegated most of the micro-managing to Hux but Snoke also knew he could trust Hux. Kylo, however, didn't trust Hux more than he could throw him—physically, not with the Force, of course—so Kylo ingratiated himself in all the tiny intricacies of ruling the First Order.

It had been a bureaucratic nightmare but it was necessary. He needed to seem somewhat competent to ward off any attempt of a coup. He also needed to determine who in the military factions was loyal to Hux, to themselves and, lastly, to him which meant he had to keep Hux alive. _For now._

And that's why he found himself in the millionth strategy meeting, staring at a dozen star charts and going over every major system that may _possibly_ conceal the whereabouts of the Resistance and hating every second of it.

He only half listened to Hux's endless droning when something caught his eye. It was a little section on one of the star charts, a small grey planet orbiting a bright, blue sun. There was nothing special about the planet, barely any lifeforms on it, but his gaze came back to it over and over again.

He probably would've paid it no mind but any excuse to take a break from the tediousness of ruling was a welcome one, so he took his ship and went to check it out alone.

And there he was on some grey, rocky landscape wondering what the hell he was doing there when he heard the unmistakable sound of an X-Wing fighter soaring overhead. His ship was hidden away but unfortunately, Kylo was not, so he crouched down, threw his cape over himself and pretended to be a rock. Normally, he would've felt really stupid but it worked so maybe he was a genius.

He _knew_ it was Rey the moment he heard the ship—knew she had the same impulse he did.

The ship landed close by, heard the hatch open then her boots echoing off a metal ladder as she climbed down from her X-Wing.

He stood up.

Rey froze when she saw him, shocked.

He shrugged his cape off dramatically.

She scowled, snatching her lightsaber from her belt. It didn't look like his grandfather's. In fact, it had two rods running parallel to each other attached together on the end by a piece of metal. She ignited it. Two blue columns of plasma extended from the tips of each rod. Then, shockingly, she jerked her hand and one of the rods swiveled 180 degrees into a... _double-bladed lightsaber??_

“Double-bladed,” he said, trying to hide the envy and admiration from his voice. “How very Darth Maul of you.”

“Well, even though he was a Sith, he was definitely a badass, so thank you for the compliment,” she sniffed. She swung her lightsaber, pointing one end at him. “I hope you're ready to get your head chopped off.”

He glared at her. “I was born ready.” He almost groaned. _Dammit, Kylo!_

He seized his own lightsaber and stomped into his fighting stance.

They faced off.

Rey looked angry enough to breath fire.

Kylo was angry too. Really angry. Super, duper angry. For real angry.

Maybe if he said he was angry enough he could make it be true because the actual fact was, it was hard to stay angry with her when she looked so fucking cute—especially with her face all scrunched up like that.

Then he remembered how he opened up to her, how he offered her everything including himself. He even said please to her and—dammit—he _never_ said please!

Okay, now he was pissed again.

Rey charged. He angled his lightsaber and planted his feet.

She was on him in a blink of an eye. She slashed at his neck. He blocked it, catching her blade with his crossguard and pushing hard. She stumbled back.

She came at him again, swinging wide. He blocked her again then went on the offensive. She was fast but he had years of training. Soon, she was struggling, barely able to block his blows. It should've come as no surprise when she began to fight dirty. She aimed a kick to his crotch and he barely twisted away. That would've hurt like a sonuvabitch.

She attempted to stab him in the neck, but his lightsaber was already up.

Her blue blade slid across the length of his, bringing them inches away from each other. Time slowed down. He could feel the vibrating tension in his hand as he gripped his lightsaber. Hot sparks flared between them, illuminating her lovely face. He stared at her mouth. The Force crackled. A tingling pressure was building in his chest, going down, down...

 _Oh no._ He jerked away from her, praying she couldn't sense how turned on he was. In his haste, his arm swung wide and his elbow connected to Rey's face.

“OW!” She staggered back, holding her hand up to her nose.

Kylo straightened up, concerned.

“Owowowow...” She pulled her hand away from her face. Blood gushed from her nose.

His stomach fell. He hurt her. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean—”

“I think you broke my nose, you jerk!” she hissed, or at least that's what he thought she said. It was hard to tell when she had a bunch of blood running into her mouth.

'”I-I have some bacta back at my ship,” Kylo said.

“I don't want anything from you!” she yelled, blood spraying.

She turned off her lightsaber—blood now dripping down her chin to the front of her tunic—and stomped back to her X-Wing.

He could only watch as she boarded her ship, scowling at him the entire time. When her ship floated upward, she glared at him and gave him the finger.

He stared after her retreating ship.

“Well, that was a fucking disaster.”

* * *

It was in the middle of night and he was alone in the weapons bay when he felt the pull. He braced himself and turned around. Rey was facing away from him, tucked away in a narrow nook. She sniffled loudly. Even in the dim light, he could see the tension in her shoulders.

He cleared his throat.

“I know you're there,” she said. Another loud sniffle then she brought her sleeve up to her face, dabbing away hastily.

His heart fell to his knees. “Rey, are you...okay?”

She turned to face him, her eyes red, face splotchy.

“Yeah, everything's fantastic,” she said. He could tell she was trying for sarcastic, maybe even a little bravado, but her voice wobbled at the last word.

He took a step closer to her, his hand raised. “I...”

She stared at him, stone-faced. He dropped his hand.

“Did something happen?” he asked quietly. “Did someone...” He brought his hand to the hilt of his lightsaber.

“It's nothing. I'm just...” Her eyes filled with tears and Kylo wished the ground would swallow him up.

She took a deep breath. “I'm just sad.” She set her jaw. “It'll pass. It always does,” she said dismissively.

He swallowed once and nodded. The silence ticked by painfully.

“Your nose...” he said, trying his best not to fidget under her stare. “It, uh, looks like it healed nicely.”

Rey shrugged a shoulder. “Yes, it wasn't broken so...”

“Oh. That's good.” He tapped his fingers against his legs. “I...didn't mean to elbow you in the face.”

She almost looked like she would smile. “Well, an elbow to the face isn't that bad considering we were fighting to the death so...”

He nodded. “That's true.” That wasn't true for him.

More awkward silence followed. Kylo's neck began to sweat. His eyes darted between the floor then back to Rey's lovely face.

“You know,” he said. “If you ever just want to talk—”

“ _Talk?_ ” Rey said, her voice sharp. “I already _tried_ that with you.”

Kylo's face grew hot, burning his ears. “Fine. Forget I said anything,” he muttered.

He turned his face away from her, determined to ignore her until she was gone.

“Maybe...” she said quietly. “Maybe I would like to try again though.”

His eyes snapped to hers. “ _Really?_ ” He wished he didn't sound so excited.

“Someday,” she amended. “Not yet but...someday.”

“I would like that.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “Okay, good.”

“Good.” he whispered.

She was watching him closely, her eyes careful but warm, and just as she disappeared, Kylo could've sworn he saw a tiny smile.

* * *

Kylo held a tentative hand to the left side of his chest as he hobbled back to his chambers. Maybe taking on three battle droids during a more-rigorous-than-usual sparring session wasn't the smartest idea he ever had. Although his track record of doing smart things wasn't very impressive to begin with.

He entered his chambers and carefully peeled off his clothes, wincing as he pulled his tunic over his head. If he hadn't cracked a rib, it would be a freaking miracle, his body was covered in fresh bruises and small cuts. He shucked the last of his clothing and made his way to the fresher.

The moment he entered his fresher, the harsh, bright lights dimmed to a soft amber. He shuffled to a small, swirling pool built into the grey tiled floor. The sharp smell of bacta filled his nose. Slowly, he stepped down into the pool, hissing as the hot bacta seeped into his scraped and bruised body. He took a seat, the bacta lapping up his sternum.

He could feel his skin knitting back together, feel the muscle and bone adjusting underneath his skin. He groaned in relief and pain.

He stared into the steaming, clear liquid, his mind drifting to Rey as it usually did when he found himself with a moment of no distractions.

_What was she doing now? Was she safe? Was she still sad?_

His gaze relaxed, the light seeming to dim further. The surface of the liquid blurred as his eyes glazed over. The bacta looked milky as it churned around him.

What a minute—

The bacta was _actually_ turning milky. The pressure changed around his body. His ears popped.

Then Rey was sitting in front of him in the pool, her shoulders bare—the rest of her hidden underneath the milky liquid.

She screamed bloody murder then clamped her hand over mouth.

Kylo jumped out of his skin. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” he blurted. Without thinking, he stood up and turned, ready to bolt out of the pool. The water barely covered his crotch and Rey squeaked. His face exploded with heat.

He fumbled to cover his crotch with his hands. He turned to Rey, expecting to see fury across her face. Instead, her eyes were perfect circles, her gaze darting to every bit of his exposed skin.

He sat back down, hard enough for the milky water to slosh over the side of the pool. “I'm sorry. I'll—if you turn around, I'll leave,” he said, breathless.

Rey still had that stunned expression. “Huh? _Oh_ , what?”

He thrust his left hand out of the pool, calling forth the whip-sharp power of the Force to summon the stack of towels he kept nearby. Nothing happened. He twisted his neck around and blinked. Instead of smooth, grey walls, in its place was rough, uneven stone.

He glanced around them. “We're in a cave,” he said.

“Yes,” Rey said, her voice high and reedy.

He took in his surroundings. Old, rickety lanterns hung from the rock face. The craggy, brown surface gleamed in the darkness, as if it was imbued with precious metals.

“This is a hot spring,” he said.

Rey nodded, her cheeks bright red.

“I...I should go,” he said. “I didn't mean to interrupt...”

“Don't!” Rey's face reddened more. “I-I mean, you're here with me. The Force pulled you here. There's nowhere for you to go. You'll just have to wait until this is over.”

“Right.” He nodded once, then nodded again. He was still covering his crotch with his hands.

“Besides...” Rey shrugged her shoulders and for a moment the swell of her breasts peaked above the milky liquid.

Kylo thought he might die.

“I've already seen your...” She cleared her throat. “You know, your...” She gestured at his chest.

“Yes, I know.”

She continued like she didn't hear him. “You know, that one time I saw you without your shirt on...but you had these pants...” She brought her hand up to her collarbone. He almost groaned. Of _fucking_ course, she had to see him the _one_ time he wore those high-waisted pants!

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Where that _specific_ area was covered,” she said knowingly.

“Right...” he nodded, emphasizing that he, indeed, understood.

She gave him a look and leaned forward. “I'm talking about your...” She pointed down to her lap.

“Yeah,” he said, eyebrows raised. “I _got_ it.”

“I'm sorry,” she said, self-conscious. “I'm terrible at subtlety.”

“It's alright,” he said, feeling bad. “It's better to be clear than misunderstood.”

She nodded and stared down into the liquid. He did the same, wracking his brain to find something to talk about.

Then there was a whisper of a touch against his leg. For a heart-stopping moment, Kylo thought Rey had brushed her foot against him, then that touch turned into something slithering around his calf.

He jumped to his feet again. “There's something in here with us!!”

Rey's eyes did that bug-eyed darting thing again—like her eyes couldn't help mapping out his chest.

“It's okay! Ben, it's okay!” She held up her hands, her voice breathless. “They're just eels!”

“Just _eels_???” If he wasn't so freaked out, he would've _definitely_ hated how shrill his voice sounded.

“They're not poisonous!” she said—like that was a sufficient answer.

“Oh, well that makes it totally okay then!”

She smiled a little. “Don't tell me you're scared of a little eels?”

“Yeah! _I am!_ ” he said, his voice now taking on a hysterical tone. “I absolutely am! I mean, if you have an appendage that's very sensitive, just loosely hanging about...” He tightened his grip around his junk.

“Oh. Oh!” Rey's face flushed even further. “Sorry. I didn't even think...” She swallowed, her eyes still trailing over his body. “I learned at an early age that if something isn't poisonous—no matter how gross it was—it wasn't that big of a deal.”

He stared at her. What kind of _fucked up_ childhood did she have exactly??

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” she said. “I've been coming here almost daily and no eel has bothered me.”

No, that did _not_ make him feel any better but he appreciated her trying. He sat back down gingerly, his hands still guarding his genitals. _Force_ , now he was using the word _genitals_???

 _You sound like your mother_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Great, he was naked, in a hot spring with Rey, who was also naked, thinking about his mother while a bunch of eels swam around his dick. _What the fuck was happening right now??_

“Are you okay?” Rey asked quietly.

She was watching him—her hazel eyes worried. His nerves softened a little.

He glanced down into the whirling liquid, his heart thumping as he strained to see any of those _fucking_ eels. Instead, the milky liquid cleared slightly and Kylo could see the pale silhouette of Rey's long, lean legs against the dark stone, could see the soft curve of her hips and lovely dip of her waist.

Kylo forgot how to breath.

A heavy moment passed. His eyes snapped upward. Rey was watching him closely, her eyes wide. Then she was gone. He was back in his fresher. He stared at the spot Rey was just at. Then he dunked his head in the bacta and screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

This was so fucking stupid.

Who has a lavish gala with rich donors and weapons manufacturers?

He did, apparently.

Kylo cast his eyes over the vast ballroom. Enormous, glimmering chandeliers—each worth more than a TIE fighter—hung from the sky-high ceiling. A floating gilded orchestra, performed traditional Coruscant chamber music. Attendants in full livery walked among the crowd carrying silver trays of drinks in sparkling, crystal goblets.

Kylo's own formalwear, though still just plain black but worth more than an average family's dwelling, was nothing compared to decadent garments the guests wore, all in the latest and most expensive fashions—a few of them even wore bright, ornate masks. In an attempt to catch his eye, some women approached him slowly, sashaying their hips and casting suggestive smiles. He glared at them until they paled and scurried away. Like he would even be interested in a bunch of credit-grubbing social climbers!

Why did he let Hux talk him into this?

And where the hell was Hux anyway?

Kylo spotted him, chatting up some woman. Hux must've been pretty smitten because he was flashing his most smarmiest smile. _Ugh_...that poor woman.

Kylo couldn't tell if Hux's _charm offensive_ was actually working, he could only see the back of the woman's neck and shoulders, the rest of her was covered in an extravagant, strapless gown. Black, frothy silks billowed below her narrow, cinched waist while tiny crystals glittered over the entire gown. She even had crystals in her brown hair which was elaborately braided and piled on top of her head. The entire effect looked like bright, little stars sparkling in deep space. The only pop of color was the green, feathered mask covering the upper part of her face.

Staring at her, Kylo's thoughts strayed to Rey. She would've looked breathtaking in a dress like that. She should've been at his side, radiating warmth and power—her hand nestled in the crook of his arm, smiling up at him. _Force_ , he needed to stop thinking about her like that. It was only going to depress him again.

He watched Hux and his companion. Hux was pulling out all the stops—grabbing her a drink off a passing tray, laughing loudly at whatever she said and gazing at her so intensely it even made Kylo uncomfortable. She didn't seem repulsed by him but she didn't seem encouraging either. She seemed...neutral. Careful.

Kylo hoped she snubbed him, that would've cheered him up.

Hux barked another laugh and curled his hand around her elbow, his thumb brushing the silky fabric of her long, black glove. Kylo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like Hux touching her.

Her back stiffened and Kylo had to admit she had a lovely back. Then her head turned to the side, a small, tight smile on her red lips, a little dimple in her cheek, a soft, pretty jaw that seemed so familiar—

AND OH HOLY FUCK THAT WAS REY!!!

He almost choked.

What the actual _hell_???

She was surrounded by the First Order and its allies, chatting with the First Order's second-in-command and a mere stone's throw away was her _alleged_ mortal enemy, the Supreme Leader. All of this with a huge bounty on her head!

Kylo could admit to doing some stupid things in his lifetime but none of those things came close to _this_!

He was going to kill her! He was going to kill her by lecturing her to death, that would teach her!

He grabbed two drinks from a passing attendant and swigged both of them down, one right after the other, then tossed the goblets over his shoulder before marching straight to Rey.

He was several feet away when she noticed him, her eyes widening behind her mask but she stood her ground. Hux was in the middle of a sentence when Kylo planted himself next to Rey, crowding Hux out. Kylo could hear him sputtering in outrage behind him.

“Oh, hi. Hi,” Kylo said in a faux friendly tone. He was terrible at this fake shit. He extended a hand. “I believe we met before, Miss...”

Hux elbowed his way back in. “Yes! Yes, this is Miss Bo'ova,” Hux said, gesturing to Rey. “May I introduce you to—”

“Supreme Leader,” she said, taking his hand and bowing deeply.

Kylo's jaw tightened. He never pictured her bowing to him before. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The idea of bowing to her, however...

He swallowed hard and tried not to stare at her bright, red lips.

“Bo'ova,” Kylo said slowly. “The elusive weapons developer?” He let her hand go.

“That's her father,” Hux cut in, wedging himself by Rey's side. “Miss Bo'ova was just telling _me_ all about it.” Hux slid his hand around her shoulder.

Kylo stared at Hux's hand. He had never broken bones using just the Force before.

“What a coincidence,” Kylo said, still staring at Hux's hand. “I've always wanted to speak with your father but since he's not here...” He swatted Hux's hand away, plucked Rey's drink from her and set it on a passing tray, “...you will do.”

He hooked his arm through Rey's and swept her away, leaving Hux gaping like a fish.

“Miss Bo'ova! I'll be right here waiting for you!” Hux called after them.

The crowd parted as Kylo ushered her through the ballroom—bowing and whispering as they passed.

“What are you doing with your face?” Rey whispered.

“What? I'm smiling! What does it look like?” he snapped under his breath.

“A smile?? It looks like an angry grimace,” she scoffed. “It's terrifying! Stop it.”

“You're not the boss of me!” He glared down at her. “And I've been practicing my fake smile for weeks now. It's not _that_ bad.”

He led her out of the ballroom then down a set of massive, curved stairwells which brought them to a deserted corridor. He glanced behind them, then swiped a heavy curtain aside and dragged her onto an open-aired balcony. The air smelled of ozone as the dizzying lights of Curoscant flitted around them.

He let go of her arm and faced her. “What the _hell_ are you doing here!”

She pursed her red lips. His gaze zeroed in on the movement.

“Do you really think I'm going to tell you that, Ben?”

His eyes bored into hers but her emotions were hidden away and reading her expression was next to impossible with that stupid mask on.

“That mask,” he said with forced calm. “Can you please take it off?'

She glanced around at the flying ships. “Aren't you worried about people seeing—”

“We have security measures. No one can see in. Though our security seems very weak against a Jedi.”

She snorted then carefully removed her mask. She peered up at him. He took a deep breath. _Force_ , that was a mistake. Her eyes were piercing and luminous—lined with a soft, smokey color. A pale, shimmering glow spread across her brows, her cheekbones, down her bare shoulders and over the pretty swell of her chest.

He tore his eyes away and cleared his throat. “Bo'ova. That's an undercover identity from my mother's Rebellion days.”

Rey nodded, watching him closely.

“She would've known I knew that,” he continued. “Which begs the question, why are you here with such an obvious disguise?”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Only obvious to you, not to anyone else.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Your cockiness isn't endearing, Rey, it's very dumb,” he admonished. “Would taking in you into custody be a good lesson?”

She sighed loudly. “If you were going to take me in, Ben, you would've done it by now.”

“That's not true. That's not true.” It was totally true.

“Look, I know you, okay,” Rey said simply. “You may be steeped in the Darkside but you're also an honorable man. You wouldn't just _do_ that.”

Kylo blinked. She just gave him one of the biggest compliments of his life and he didn't know what to do with it.

“So, why were you speaking to Hux? Did you...” There was a heavy sensation in his gut. “Do you...like him?”

He could feel her outrage like a tidal wave. “How dare you! I should slap you for saying something so stupid!”

“I'm sorry!” he said, backpedaling. “I'm just trying to make sense of this. I mean, why take all this risk?” He tried to search her feelings. She was closed off again. “Are you here to assassinate him?”

Rey stayed silent.

“Because if you are, may I remind you he's the top officer of the First Order,” Kylo said. “And the best place to do it is down in the West gardens. The surveillance is a little patchy there.”

Rey bit back a smile. “I'll take that in consideration.”

He leveled her with a look and crossed his arms. “But seriously, why take this risk? Coming here?”

Rey crossed her arms too and said nothing.

He sighed loudly. “You're not going to tell me.”

She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes wide with faux innocence.

He glared at her, knowing he couldn't intimidate her but trying anyway. When her smile grew, he gave up and glanced down, staring down at the voluminous skirt of her gown. It fluttered in the breeze and looked unbelievably soft. Kylo itched to touch it, wondering what it would feel like in his hands, against his cheek.

He cleared his throat. “That dress,” he said, his face hot. “It's nice.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “It was your grandmother's.”

He blinked. “My...what?”

A strange, shy look crossed Rey's face. “Your grandmother's. Padme.”

“Oh,” he said. He was conflicted. Rey was wearing his grandmother's gown—the gown he wanted to peel off her body. A body his mind thought about on a consistent basis, mostly at night and few times in the fresher. He felt like a giant perv.

She peered up at him and she looked so fucking alluring it was becoming torturous. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand again. He wanted to press his mouth against hers. He wanted to kiss her eyelids, her cheekbones, her cute little earlobes. He wanted to hook a finger in the front of her gown and pull it down—just a little—just to suck a mark on the swell of her breast. He wanted to get down on his knees and start begging, for what? He wasn't really sure, maybe just have her put him out of his misery. He was going mad, slowly but steadily.

He swallowed hard, worried she could sense his spiraling, overwhelming want. She didn't give any inclination though. He could only sense her warmth and...concern. For _him_?

Rey rifled through the layers of the gown and pulled out a grappling hook.

“What are you—” Kylo started.

“It's time for me to go,” she said, attaching the hook to the balcony railing.

“Oh,” he said, disappointed.

Rey hesitated, looking down at her hands. “I...I wish I could stay a little longer. It's hard to leave...” She shook her head, like she was angry with herself.

She swung both legs over the railing and Kylo's heart almost stopped when he caught a glimpse of thigh-high, black, leather boots and a flash of bare skin.

She balanced on the edge of the balcony and grasped his hand.

“Ben, I...” She gazed at his mouth.

Before he could stop himself, he rushed forward. So did Rey. Her forehead smacked into his.

His head snapped back. “Ow!”

Rey winced, holding her hand up to her forehead. “Oh Force, I'm so sorry!”

“No, I'm sorry. I should've...”

“I didn't mean...” she faltered. She looked worried.

“It's okay, Rey.”

“I'm terrible at this kind of stuff.” She looked so defeated, it made Kylo's chest hurt.

“No, you're not.” He lifted her chin with his fingertips. He could feel how warm she was through his gloves. “You're perfect.”

Her eyes widened. He dropped his hand, embarrassed.

“I'll see you soon, Ben,” she said. Then she leapt from the balcony.

She smiled up at him as she fell away and Kylo squashed the urge to leap after her. Instead, he imagined what it would be like watching her from the ground, knowing she needed no help but waiting with outstretched arms anyway—her dress billowing around _those_ boots and bare thighs, and when she was finally close enough, pulling her into his arms.

When she out of sight, he stared down at his hand. The green, feathered mask fluttered in his palm and Kylo was warmed by the knowledge that Rey had just tried to kiss him.

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be a two-parter but the last chapter is being a butt. I thought I should post what I have, then add a chapter and then hopefully I'll be able to pull the last part together (endings are really hard for me). Thank you to everyone who commented, kudo'd and/or took the time to read this story. Also, my apologies for any typos. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was several days later when Kylo saw Rey again. He was alone in his throne room, contemplating their almost kiss and how utterly fucked his life was when suddenly Rey was there. She had her double-bladed lightsaber raised, poised in a fighting stance, her teeth bared. She looked fierce and beautiful like a glorious, albeit slightly disheveled, goddess.

She wasn't looking at him, she was glaring at someone else. Her lightsaber hummed dangerously. She was fighting someone he couldn't see. His heart stuttered in panic. He was frozen, unable to help.

“COME ON!” she bellowed. She glanced at Kylo and smirked, then she whirled her lightsaber and charged. Kylo could only stare in fascination as she ran past him. She dropped to one knee and slid across the floor, her lightsaber a blur. She was _magnificent_. Then, just as suddenly, she blinked out of existence.

“Rey,” he breathed. He reached out through the Force, desperate. He could feel her at the edges—burning bright like she always did but there was something else. She was fighting fiercely and she...liked it. A little darkness laced through all that light.

Moments later, a terrified officer stumbled into the throne room informing him that there was an ambush.

“An ambush on what?” Kylo said, voice hard.

The officer was now sweating. “One of our weapons supply lines, s-sir. The entire shipment has been destroyed.”

“Did we capture anyone?” Kylo asked softly.

“They...” the officer paused, visibly swallowing. “They managed to escape, sir.”

He already knew but asked anyway. “Who was it?”

The officer stared up at him, his eyes wide. “It was the Jedi.”

* * *

He found himself floating in pitch-black darkness. He blinked hard, willing his eyes to see _something_. His breath caught in his throat. His heart thumped wildly. He was beginning to panic.

Then there was a whisper.

“Ben.”

His name reverberated in the darkness. He turned his head. His movements were slow, like he was underwater.

“Rey,” he called out. His voice echoed around him. He groped around, trying to find his bearings in the pitch black. Then he saw a shape—dull in the darkness but getting brighter. He reached out, hands straining. The shape was getting closer, taking on the silhouette of a woman, of...Rey.

She wore the same gown from the gala, but instead of glittering black it was a shimmering white. She began to glow—a golden, gentle light warm against his face. Then, Rey's face came into focus, smiling at him so sweetly it made his heart ache.

He sighed in relief. “Rey.” He stretched his arms forward and grasped her hands. “I missed you.”

She smiled shyly. “I missed you too, Ben.”

“What can I...” He paused, steeling himself. “What can I do to have you by my side?”

Her smile turned sad. Her thumb brushed his fingers. “You have to make a choice.”

“A...choice? What choice?”

“ _The_ choice, Ben.” The light emanating from her seemed to dim and his chest tightened. “Shhhh...It's okay. It'll be okay, Ben.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Just stay with me.”

“Yes,” he said. _Forever_.

She smiled fully now, her radiant light washing over him. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the growing warmth. It seeped into his muscles. He sighed. It felt so good.

The warmth spread, pressing against his body. His arms wrapped around something solid and supple, his hands roaming. He turned his head and groaned. Hair tickled his cheek.

His eyes sprang open.

It was dark in his chambers, the only light source was the sparkle of deep space from the large viewport but next to him...next to him...

He jerked his neck and peered down at Rey, nestled into the crook of his shoulder. She was still asleep, snoring softly, her eyelashes a dark smudge above her cheekbones. Kylo held his breath, unsure of what to do.

She buried her face into his neck. Without thinking, Kylo slid his hand to the back of her head then stopped himself when he imagined how furious she would be if she woke up to him touching her. He drew his hand back and pulled away, his body completely rigid, heart hammering in his chest.

He felt her stir and sucked in his breath. This was it. She was going to see it was _him,_ accuse him of being a lech and punch him in the face.

She craned her head, eyes blinking slowly. He braced himself.

“Ben.” She smiled sleepily at him, her voice rough. Then she snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He froze, most likely from his soul officially leaving his body. Rey didn't seem to notice—she didn't stop kissing him, just moved her mouth firmly over his. She was eager and bold and a little unpracticed, but then, so was he. When her tongue touched his lips, his brain snapped and he kissed her back, mouth parted and hungry.

Rey moaned and the sound made every part of his body _tingle_. The situation in his sleep pants was quickly approaching critical mass.

She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, his body cradled between her legs, hips flush. _Force_ , he thought he was going to pass out. There was no way Rey wouldn't notice his raging hard-on that was currently trying to leap from his pants right into hers.

Embarrassed, he was just about to pull away when Rey spread her legs wider and ground up into him. Then she did it again. And again. She was so _hot_ there. He whimpered, body straining against hers—writhing, finding a bracing rhythm.

This was going to be over soon. He was quickly approaching his release with inevitability of a supernova. And judging from the incredible noises Rey was making and the way she rocked her hips against his, she was just as close. He couldn't believe it. How had fortune changed so abruptly for him? How had he deserved this moment of joy with someone so _good_?

He slid a shaky hand under her shirt, skimming over her belly and ribcage to grasp her breast. She gasped in his mouth and wrapped her legs around him, hands clinging to his shoulders.

He was close, so close...

“I don't,” Rey panted. “I don't want to wake up from this.”

It felt like he'd been doused with ice water. He pulled back. “What?”

Then she vanished. He stared down where her head should've been. His brain stuttered to make sense of what just happened. He wanted to cry. He wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to slice his bed into a thousand pieces. But most of all, he wanted Rey, with her beautiful, subtle curves and her drugging kisses.

He flopped onto his back, chest heaving. He could still feel her under his hands, feel her trembling underneath him, hear the soft, intoxicating sounds she made. She thought it was a dream. But she wanted him.

She wanted him.

* * *

He was in a strategy room surrounded by his officers when he saw her again.

She stood, fidgeting slightly. “Ben...”

His eyes flickered over her then back to the star chart illuminated in front of him.

She nodded once. “You're not alone,” she said quietly. She walked over a few feet away and sat down. A seat materialized underneath her. It was the pilot seat from the Falcon. He swallowed hard, his throat tight.

Hux was prattling on, clearly enjoying the sound of his voice, gesturing importantly at various star charts. Honestly, it was just a series of large words strung up together.

Rey brought her feet up and folded her legs in front of her, resting her chin on her knees. Kylo's hands twitched.

“We've already doubled our search drones and increased our spy network. However, due to the recent attack from the _rebel_ _scum_ , we may have to reach out to more of our allies,” Hux said.

Kylo glared at him, knowing where this was going.

“Primarily those in the weapons manufacturing sector,” Hux added, hopefully.

Kylo gritted his teeth.

“I've tried to contact Mr. Bo'ova but he is very difficult to reach,” Hux said, trying to be subtle and failing miserably. “If I could contact his daughter perhaps—”

“We're done here,” Kylo snapped.

Hux's mouth fell open, but he quickly recovered, bowing deeply. “Of course, Supreme Leader,” he said in his new servile way. It was like a metal chair scraping against a stone floor and Kylo had to force himself not to strangle Hux right then and there.

Everyone shuffled out of the room and he was alone with Rey. He turned to her. She looked lovely under the glow of the glimmering star charts.

“Judging by the look on your face, you were talking to Hux?” Rey asked.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. You look like you're chewing durasteel. I can't believe he's still alive.” She gave him a teasing look. “What kind of Supreme Leader are you, anyway?”

He peered down at her, sitting in his father's seat. “One who would like to stave off a mutiny.”

She looked skeptical. “Would there really be a mutiny over that guy?”

“There's no loyalty in the ranks to him personally but there is loyalty to the power structure. I start picking off top commanders and they get nervous. My hold on the military faction is tenuous.”

“Then you get rid of them.” She shrugged. “You get rid of anyone who isn't loyal to you.”

He blinked. “Maybe you should be the Supreme Leader.”

She looked a little embarrassed. “I don't have the stomach for it. I'm not ruthless enough.”

He wasn't so sure about that. She stood up and walked over to him, standing just a few inches away from him.

“And I don't think you are too,” she said softly.

He looked away. He tried being ruthless his entire adult life and it filled him with nothing but regret. The only thing he didn't regret in his long line of bad choices was killing his master for Rey.

“I know it wasn't a dream,” she said, interrupting his thoughts. “When you disappeared, I realized it wasn't...when we—when we were...” she blushed.

“I was worried. I never want you to think I would take advantage,” he said.

She smiled up at him and he thought his heart might burst. “I know.”

He reached for her—just his fingertips grasping hers. The moment they touched a shock ran through him.

He was no longer on his ship. He was standing next to a lake surrounded by a lush, green forest. Next to him was Rey, wielding a lightsaber but she was smiling up at him. He was smiling too, a matching lightsaber in his hand. They moved in sync, practicing lightsaber forms—some Jedi, some Sith and others he didn't recognize.

Suddenly, she grabbed him by his robes and pulled him down for a kiss. He shut off his lightsaber, wrapping his arms around her. Then she squirmed away and dashed for the trees, her laughter ringing behind her as she disappeared in the forest.

He grinned and gave chase, knowing what reward awaited him if he caught her. He could already anticipate peeling away her clothing, feeling her warm, soft skin under his hands and seeing her gorgeous smile. She was always smiling at him.

He was at peace here. Happy. _In love._

He jolted back to the present, breathless. Rey stared up at him in shock then she was gone.

* * *

It was the frantic buzzing rippling through the Force that set him on edge.

It was Rey. Something was wrong.

He expected her to appear—hoped she would. She didn't. Heart in his throat, he sensed her, glimmering through the Force. She was unhurt—safe, but she was...desperate. Distraught.

He would know why soon enough.

* * *

The prisoner's shuttle drifted into the landing bay of the Supremacy. Kylo was surprised with the abundance of security—an escort of an entire fleet of TIE fighters. Hux was practically bouncing in his shiny boots with excitement. Although, no one knew the prisoner's name, it was pressed upon him that this person was high up in the Resistance—someone important.

With a hiss of vapor, the shuttle set down in front of them. The hatch opened and several stormtroopers marched off with a tiny, young woman between them. Kylo blinked. This...was the _prisoner_? She was smaller than his mother, with a sweet, round face and jet-black hair that flipped out away from her ears.

Her eyes locked onto Hux's and she scowled so fiercely Hux's face faltered.

The stormtroopers brought her in front of them, shoving her to her knees. Her eyes flickered up to Kylo then down to the ground.

Hux paced around her. “Ah, so we meet again, _rebel,”_ he said, rolling the R in _rebel_.

The girl glared up at him. “How's the finger?”

Hux's mouth tightened. “Healed quite nicely,” he sniffed.

“Too bad I didn't bite it off,” she snarled.

Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the surprised laugh. She _bit_ Hux?

“Filthy thing to do,” Hux shot back. “That's how diseases are spread.”

“Don't worry,” she said with a smile. “I had a medic check me out the first chance I got.”

Kylo coughed, willing his face to stay neutral. He only knew two things about the girl: she had bit Hux and was sarcastic as fuck. Two qualities he grudgingly admired.

Hux's face turned bright red and he took a step toward her. “You are not in the position to show such disrespect! I'll have you know we have ways to make you talk and you _will_ give us the location of your pathetic, little dirty band of rebels and we will destroy you once and for all!” He took a deep breath and Kylo just knew he was about to start ranting.

“Enough.” Kylo held a hand up. “Take her to a cell. She is not to be touched.” He glanced down at the girl. “I'll interrogate her myself.”

The stormtroopers dragged her to her feet and marched her away.

Kylo began to follow, leaving Hux muttering angrily to himself. He glanced around the landing bay. Nothing but a sea of officers and stormtroopers. He cast his senses out, searching for a weak link.

 _There_.

He zeroed in on one lone stormtrooper. There was nothing that distinguished him from the rest but Kylo knew that feeling that churned within him intimately.

_Conflict._

* * *

Kylo had barely been in his chambers for more than two seconds when Rey appeared. She was pacing, wringing her hands. When she sensed him, she stopped and faced him. Her eyes were red and puffy. She swallowed once, her mouth opened then closed.

Then he sensed it. She was terrified...of him. Terrified he was at the crux of two paths again and he would choose wrongly.

 _Again_.

And this time Rey wouldn't be able to forgive him if he let her down.

He wouldn't.

“Ben,” she finally whispered, her eyes wide. “Rose. She's...”

He nodded once. “I know.” He stepped toward her. “She's fine.”

She exhaled loudly, her shoulders relaxing. “I...Ben...”

He stared into her eyes. “It'll be okay,” he said. Then she was gone.

* * *

The prisoner, Rose, was shackled upright and alone when Kylo entered the interrogation room. Her head jerked up, breath catching when she saw his face. He stopped a few feet away, taking in her grubby coveralls—a mechanics uniform. Even without using the Force, he could see how scared she was, hear the soft metallic rattling of her restraints from her trembling. She clenched her jaw and stared back, determined.

 _Brave_.

No wonder Rey cared about this girl.

“Rose, is it?” he said.

Her eyes widened. “How...”

“I'm the Supreme Leader,” he said simply.

When she didn't answer, he continued, “You'll give me the location of your base.”

Rose swallowed hard, staring at the ground. “I won't.”

Kylo sighed loudly. “Look at me.”

Her eyes slowly dragged up to his face.

He had rifled through people's minds countless times but never tried to communicate with just thoughts before. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her. Rey would be infuriated with him.

He stepped forward, his eyes boring into hers. Rose's shaking intensified.

He imagined the words forming in his mind then drifting into Rose's mind.

_Rose, Leia has already relocated your base. You know this. Give me the old location._

Rose's mouth fell open. “Wh—”

_Don't say anything. Just try to think what you want to say to me._

_**WHATTHEFUCKISHAPPENINGRIGHTNOW**_ —

Kylo winced. _Quieter, please._

_**W...W...Wha?** _

_I'm speaking to you with my thoughts._

_**I'm going to pass out.** _

_No, you are not going to pass out. Look, I'm going to help you get out of here, okay. But it'll look real suspicious if I interrogate you, get nothing and then you happen to escape. Make sense?_

_**TRAP!** _

Kylo rolled his eyes. _You know I can pry the location right out of you, right?_

_**SHIT!** _

_Yes, shit. However, I don't think Rey would appreciate me hurting you. Agreed?_

Rose stared at him. He could feel her mind stuttering.

_**Rey?** _

_You're friends with her, correct?_

_**Yes, but you're supposed to be...mortal enemies? Why would you care about how she feels??** _

_It's...complicated._

_**It's complicated?? That makes no sense. Are you secret allies?** _

_You could say that. I'm not really sure how to describe it. I just..._

_**You care about her.** _

_Uh..._

_**You do. I can tell. But does that mean Rey...** _

Rose's eyes filled with tears.

_She's not a traitor, Rose. She would never betray the Resistance._

_**Of course.** _Rose looked away, ashamed. _**I shouldn't have...**_

_We should discuss the escape—_

_**Does she care about you?** _

Kylo choked. It took him a few seconds to recover but he was still unsure of what to say. He was pretty sure Rey did care about him. She did kiss him like her life depended on it. She also let him touch her boob.

_I think so? Maybe?_

Rose nodded once. A look of understanding crossed her face.

_**It's because you're sexy.** _

It was Kylo's turn to be shocked. “What??” he blurted.

_**Oh, I didn't realize you would hear that? How embarrassing.** _

Kylo's could feel his face heat up.

_Look, we don't have a lot of time and I need to tell you how you're getting out of here._

Rose took a deep breath and nodded once as Kylo told her the plan.

“Ugiium System,” Rose said. “They're in the Ugiium System.”

Kylo stared at her hard then turned and left.

* * *

The Finalizer raced toward the Ugiium System as the majority of the crew scrambled to get ready for the impending military operation. It was the perfect time for an escape.

Kylo had a plan. It was a good plan too, beside the fact that he had to avoid multiple security cameras around the ship. That meant ducking around corners and crawling on his hands and knees in certain corridors—which was definitely below the dignity of Supreme Leader but reminded him oddly of his father.

It took Kylo over an hour to find the stormtrooper but luck was on his side for once. He found him milling about outside a weapons storage room—one of the gazillion places stormtroopers had to guard. Kylo ducked into a narrow corridor and took a deep breath. He reached out with his mind, his consciousness floating toward the stormtrooper.

A gentle push, and Kylo was inside the man's mind. The man was like most stormtroopers—soft, pliable from years of conditioning but with another gentle push, Kylo went deeper and there he found _strength._ An impressive moral compass.

The man just needed a gentle nudge and Kylo obliged, feeling the moment it happened, like the click of a lock, the moment the trooper decided to be...better. It was easy after that, planting the idea to free Rose, pushing the best strategy for success.

The trooper marched past Kylo, who was still hidden inside the corridor. The man's back was straight as he walked away toward the direction of Rose's cell.

Now, Kylo had to wait and hope the trooper wasn't a complete moron. Though if the man managed to free Rose, Kylo suspected she was smart enough for both of them.

He made his way back to the bridge and waited for the first blare of the alarms.

* * *

Rose and the stormtrooper LE-4023—the trooper's designation Kylo later learned—were successful in their escape which was good but the resulting shitshow that followed was not. Hux, already furious that the Resistance had evacuated their base, had the top brass of the Finalizer arrested and wallowing in the brig along with LE-4023's entire platoon for Rose's escape.

Kylo ordered Hux to free them and watched as all the blood drained from Hux's face, his mouth tightening like he was sucking on an especially bitter piece of gunmetal. Kylo waited, anticipating some sort of disobedience, his fingers already twitching with the sleek power of the Darkside but Hux was smart—and a survivor—and he schooled his features into a polite expression and bowed deeply before excusing himself from Kylo's presence.

Kylo stared after him. He needed to get rid of Hux and quickly. Within the next two night cycles at most.

A few hours later, Kylo was in his chambers peeling off his gloves when Rey appeared.

She was beaming at him and Kylo had to take a deep breath to accommodate his racing heart. She had never smiled at him like that before.

“Ben!” She raced over to him and threw herself into his arms. He barely had enough foresight to catch her, he was so surprised.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “She's safe. Thank you.”

He squeezed her tight, his heart thumping hard against hers.

“Anything,” he said simply, the _for you_ hovered between them.

She made a squirming motion like she wanted to be set down and Kylo did so reluctantly but when she gazed up at him, her eyes so soft and warm, he wanted to melt right into her and he didn't mind letting her go, though he couldn't help leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She made a soft sound. “Do it again,” she whispered.

He leaned down slower and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. He lingered there, breathing in her warm, clean scent. There was something else there though.

“You smell sweet,” he said, pulling away to look at her.

Rey made a face. “Really?”

“Yeah, it's...” He moved closer and smelled her hair again. “It's not you...but around you, I think?” He peered down at her again, smiling softly. “Where are you?'

She smiled back, a little confused but happy. “The Falcon.”

Kylo shook his head once. “No. No, it's definitely not the Falcon.”

“How do you know? When's the last time you been on it?” she asked with a teasing tone.

He gave her a look. “Please. The smell of the Falcon is leeched into my bones and it'll never change.” He snorted. “That hunk of junk smells like engine grease, wet fur and flop sweat.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “That's...gross and very accurate.”

“I've had a lot of time as a kid cataloging the smells of that ship,” he said, his chest twisting a little. He inhaled more deeply and frowned. “That sweet smell is getting stronger, actually.”

Rey blinked, her smile fading. “Really?”

“It's...”

Suddenly, his weight shifted to the right and he stumbled. Rey was there, her strong hands holding him steady. However, it wasn't enough when his legs turned to jelly and he fell to his knees. He could hear Rey yelling his name but it sounded thin and distant. The world tilted. The sweet smell intensified. The ground met his head and everything went dark.

* * *


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone, I wanted to post this before any spoilers came out from the new SW movie! UGH! I'm so nervous about it! Whatever happens in the movie, I'm so grateful for all the incredible Star Wars and Reylo content that has come out and to all the creators who made them! 
> 
> I'm really glad I split Part 2 because this last chapter just kept going on and on. I usually really struggle with endings because, to me, endings are THE most important part of a story and I always want my endings to deliver. I'm really hoping I pulled it off this time. Also, my apologies for any mistakes. I may have rushed this process a little to get this last chapter out. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented, kudo'd and/or took time to read my story. Means so much to me :)

* * *

There was a tap on Kylo's leg. Slowly, he managed to open his eyes. All he could see were blurry lights above him. His head lolled to the side. His body felt glued to the floor. He blinked, eyes drifting. Three pairs of shiny, black boots and a handful of white stormtrooper boots came into view.

Another tap on his leg. Someone was nudging him with their foot. He groaned, his stomach threatening to heave.

“Ah, the great Kylo Ren,” said a smug voice. “Felled by brains instead of brawn.”

Kylo gritted his teeth and shifted his head. A wave of vertigo sent him reeling. He squeezed his eyes shut but he recognized that uptight voice anywhere.

His lip curled. “Hux,” he croaked.

“Yes,” Hux said slowly, deliberately.

Carefully, Kylo opened his eyes, squinting in an attempt to focus. Above him, Hux stared down at him flanked by several officers and stormtroopers. He was in a small, dark cell.

“Why am I in the brig?” The words came out of Kylo's mouth like syrup.

“I've arrested you for high crimes,” Hux said simply.

Kylo jerked his head and instantly regretted it. He took a shaky breath. “On what grounds?”

“Treason, of course.”

“And your evidence?”

“I find it very interesting that a lone Jedi was able to incapacitate you, kill the Supreme Leader and also his Praetorian Guards, don't you?” Hux asked.

Kylo's stomach churned unpleasantly again. If he threw up he would aim for Hux's boots. “What are you implying?” he asked.

“I know she is powerful but to do all that damage alone is highly suspicious. I think you helped. And then you took the throne.”

“So, you're speculating?”

“I'm relying on my judgement which will soon be the law of the galaxy once I am installed as the new Supreme Leader,” Hux said, the smug tone back in place.

“You're judgement...” Kylo repeated, anger swelling in his chest.

Despite his dizziness, he grasped for the Force but it slithered away like black oil. He groaned loudly, frustrated.

“It is a wonder you didn't suspect anything like this would happen to you, being a traitor and all,” Hux said, self-importance dripping from every word. “I also wonder about all the small victories the Resistance had accumulated lately. Were they because of you too? I believe so. And did you not think I wouldn't notice you talking to yourself, muttering around like some weird hermit? If the charges weren't treason, they would certainly be for madness instead. As it were, when I am Supreme Leader, I will bend—”

“Are you going to keep doing that?” Kylo asked tiredly.

Hux looked startled. “What?”

“Talking?” he said. “If so, could you please just put me out of my misery already. I don't think I can stand to listen to you for one more fucking second.”

Hux sniffed. “In order for me to establish my right to the throne, there must be a trial—”

“A show trial, you mean?”

Hux glared down at him, his mouth tight. “It will be a great day when you are finally executed,” he said, smiling down at Kylo coldly. “In fact, I think I will mark the day as a holiday. What do you think?”

“I think it's a delightful idea,” Kylo stated, enjoying the way Hux's eyes narrowed.

“Ugh, you're so irritating,” Hux snapped. “Enjoy being drugged until your extremely painful execution!”

Hux spun on his heel and stormed away followed by the rest of the officers and stormtroopers.

Kylo smiled to himself. If he couldn't strangle Hux, at least he could annoy him. As awful as he felt, he would take advantage of that simple pleasure at every opportunity and the thought warmed him. He didn't have time to enjoy the tiny victory however. The sweet smell returned, stronger than ever, and the great Kylo Ren succumbed to darkness again.

* * *

It was the soft touch on his cheek that roused him, his eyes fluttering open. Rey was above him, her eyes red and worried. She looked like she had been crying. She brushed her fingers against his face and hair, calling his name. He tried to lean into her touch but was met with a surging, dizzying feeling that left him gasping.

“Are you okay?” she whispered urgently. The sound of her voice echoed around him. She wasn't really here with him.

“What happened?” she asked.

It was difficult to make his mouth work. “Coup,” he slurred. “Hux.” His snorted a laugh. “You were right. I should've killed him right away.”

“Now you joke?” she sighed worriedly. “Where are you?”

“I...the Finalizer but I don't know where it is.”

She made a frustrated noise. The Force flared hot around her. She closed her eyes, eyebrows pinched in concentration. He wanted to reach out and touch her but his arms were too heavy.

She opened her eyes and gazed down at him. “I think I know where you are,” she said. Her fingers threaded into his hair and he moaned quietly.

“Rey, I'm sorry.”

She shushed him then she leaned down and kissed him—a firm press on the lips that left him breathless. She pulled back, cradling his face. “Don't worry. I'll find you,” she promised, her voice strong, steadfast.

She stood up and Kylo could only stare up at her in awe as her overwhelming warmth washed over him. She radiated power—determined, fierce.

 _Exquisite_.

“Hold on, Ben,” she commanded. “I'm coming for you.”

He watched as she faded out of sight, his heart in his throat, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious again.

* * *

Kylo surged awake, his mouth slack, panting hard. He rolled onto his side, his stomach turning in that horrible way again. His lungs spasmed as he took deep, greedy breaths of air. He waited for the nausea to pass. After several minutes it finally did but his head felt like it weighed five times heavier than it should. The only reprieve was the cold floor against his hot cheek.

 _Always notice the good things in a bad situation_ , his uncle had always said.

If the only good thing in this bad situation was a cold floor, then Kylo was completely screwed.

“Luke's right, you know,” a voice said.

Kylo would've jumped if his body was working right. Instead, he swiveled his head toward the voice and really wished he hadn't since his head felt like it was trying to roll away from his body.

He groaned pathetically, his arm flopping around uselessly.

“When you notice the good, it keeps the Lightside of the Force close. Strong,” the voice said.

He didn't recognize the voice. It was male, deep—with a hint of cockiness. It was coming from behind him. Carefully, Kylo quirked his head, his eyes straining. In his peripheral, he saw a blue...glow. That can't be right. A lightsaber? He took a deep breath and jerked his body toward the voice. The nausea hit him like a punch.

“Are you going to throw up?” the voice said.

Kylo breathed carefully through his nose. “Maybe.”

Thankfully, the nausea passed. He turned his head slowly and saw...a young man in grey Jedi robes leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was tall, with brown hair and a scar that almost matched his own. And he was...glowing.

Kylo's chest felt like it was about to explode. “Holy shit...” he mumbled. “Holy shit. You're my—you're my...”

“Grandfather,” Anakin finished for him. “Weird, huh? I mean...” He glanced down at himself. “I'm younger than you are and that's very strange, isn't it.”

Kylo moaned. “Yeah, I'm gonna be sick.”

“It's no wonder. They pumped you with enough drugs to knockout a bantha,” Anakin said sympathetically.

“Is this real?” Kylo whispered.

“What even is reality?” Anakin said. He smiled ruefully. “Sorry. Sometimes I channel my old master. He would say stuff like that all the time.” He nodded once. “It was very annoying at the time.”

“Obi-wan Kenobi?”

“Yes, Obi-wan. Or Ben,” Anakin said. “He got a kick outta you being named after him.”

Kylo made a soft noise. “I'm sure he's thrilled with how his namesake turned out.”

Anakin shrugged. “Every Jedi I know—hell, every being I know—has _some_ regrets in their lives. You're no different, Ben.”

“That's generous of you,” Kylo admitted.

“You're my grandson,” Anakin said. “I can't help but be generous with you. And of course,” he sighed loudly, “I, out of anyone, know how seductive the Darkside is.”

Kylo looked away, his throat tight.

“That fucking Snoke,” Anakin muttered. “You would've never been tempted if it wasn't for him.”

Kylo glanced back at him quickly, surprised.

“And what was up with that weird gold robe he always wore?” Anakin growled. “Looked fucking stupid if you ask me.”

Kylo huffed a surprised laugh. “You are not...”

“What you expected?” Anakin admitted. “Yeah, I get that a lot. The Jedi Council didn't know what to do with me.”

“I would imagine.”

“They would've loved you, though—with your love of books and calligraphy.” Anakin smiled fondly at him. “Yoda would've been beside himself.”

Kylo choked. He would've...he would've never guessed that.

“Anyway, if you want us to have more chances to enumerate, you're going to have to figure out how to get the hell out of here,” Anakin said. “Rey is close but she can't pinpoint your exact location. You're going to have to find a way for her to know where you are. Then, of course, since this ship is enormous, when she gets on board, it'll probably take her forever to get to you. So, it's probably best for you to get out of this cell and try to find each other, don't you think?”

“Uhhh...” Kylo could barely feel his own toes much less come up with some kind of complicated plan to get himself rescued.

“ _Uh?_ ” Anakin scoffed. “All you got is _uh??_ ”

“I can't...I can't even sit up right now,” he argued.

“Well, you're going to have to find a solution, Ben!” Anakin argued back.

“How?? Every time I move I want to...” He paused as another wave of nausea washed over him.

“Throw up?” his grandfather finished.

Kylo gave him a tiny nod.

“Well, you're going to have to work that out! I can't do it for you,” Anakin said, planting his hands on his hips like he was exasperated. “It's against the rules,” he grumbled.

“I don't want you to help me!” Ben growled. “Maybe...maybe I'm not worth all this. After everything I've done. My father...”

Anakin glanced up at the ceiling. “Oh, here we go,” he muttered. “I guess we're now officially in the self-pity portion of this process.”

“Wha—”

“Remember what I said about regret?” Anakin asked, staring down at Kylo, unimpressed. “The things I've done, Ben...And don't forget about Luke, in that moment of madness, when he was tempted to strike you down. His own nephew.” He shook his head. “What a dumbass.”

“I...I don't know what—”

“What to say? Happens a lot around me. Now, are we done with the self-pity?”

Kylo glared at his grandfather and nodded.

“Great! And you know what you have to do?”

“No! I mean, I guess there's usually a solution to every crisis.”

“There you go! That's _almost_ the right attitude! Find the solution. Then use the solution,” Anakin said, using a tone of voice usually reserved for young children. “And do all that before they pump this cell with that sedative again.”

Kylo blinked up at the ceiling. “Yes, yes. I just don't know what the solution is right now.”

His grandfather gave him a look. “And here I thought you had your mother's brains,” he said dryly.

“Well, she certainly didn't inherit them from you!” Kylo snapped back.

Anakin laughed loudly at that. “No truer words have been spoken. Leia got her brains from her mother. Luke however...” He snorted at his own joke.

Kylo's self-pity transferred into pity for Obi-wan—he must've had his hands full with such an apprentice.

Anakin smiled at him like he knew what he was thinking then sighed loudly. “I have to go now. Good luck to you, you won't need it though.” He pointed down at Kylo. “I have complete faith in you!”

Kylo stared at him. _Well, that makes one of them._

Then, with one last smile, Anakin Skywalker was gone.

Kylo stared up at the ceiling, taking deep controlled breaths, his mind whirling. His grandfather...he had finally met his grandfather. And it was weirder than he could've ever imagined.

Now was not the time. Kylo would revisit it later when he wasn't in mortal peril.

He swallowed hard. His grandfather was right. Somehow, he needed to let Rey know where he was and then he needed to get the hell out of this cell. The first step was Rey—if she didn't know where the Finalizer was, him managing to escape his cell and off the ship was going to be next to impossible.

 _Reach out with your feelings_ , his uncle used to say. It used to annoy the shit out of him but that was what he was going to have to do. As luck would have it, his feelings for Rey were so strong and overwhelming he often reached out to her without even realizing it. Normally, he struggled to reign his feelings in.

This was different. She needed to find him in the massive expanse of space. He took a shaky breath and cast out his feelings. The Force shot out of him like a massive solar flare—hot and powerful—leaving him gasping.

He waited, sweat prickling his face. Nothing. He took another deep breath, ready to try again when he felt warmth wash over him, like a caress. He laughed breathlessly. _Rey._ He knew she knew where he was and was now coming for him.

Now, to deal with the other problem: moving his body. With a grunt, he tried to kick out his legs but they refused to move, laying there like a pieces of meat. Okay, maybe his arms then. He clenched his jaw and heaved. He only managed a pathetic twitch in his right hand.

He sighed. This wasn't working. He imagined Anakin's expression—his unwavering faith that Kylo could get himself out of this mess. Kylo ground his jaw. He had to do this. Disappointing his grandfather wasn't an option. But how? He would have to counter the drug, heal himself. His breath caught in his throat.

He had to call on the Light.

Something heavy churned in his stomach. After all this time...would it answer him?

He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he used to wield the Light. The Darkside was a sharp thing—bold and painfully hot like the way ice could be. It needed to be seized and then bent to one's will.

The Light...

He furrowed his eyebrows. The Light needed to be invited—coaxed. He took a deep breath, stretching his senses, feeling for the soft, ethereal edges. _There_. Like the softest fabric, he felt it then he _asked._

At his request, it came to him, slowly at first. Then, like a million points of sparkling light, it began filling his chest, drifting down through his arms and legs. Warmth spread up his neck, filling the dark spaces of his mind.

 _He forgot._ He forgot how it was, like a perfect moment—a bright sun hot on the face, almost too much, until a gentle breeze came to cool. He smiled into the sensation.

He had _missed_ this.

The Light expanded inside him, fizzing and popping pleasantly. He opened his eyes, his mind clear. Tentatively, he sat up, the dizziness receded, not completely but enough. He climbed to his feet, resting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“Okay,” he breathed, taking a moment to experience the foreign sensation of contentment.

“Okay,” he repeated. “Now, I need to get the fuck out of here.”

He inched his way to the door's control panel and placed his hand on top of it. He closed his eyes, pressing his will into the locking mechanism. The feeling was...different—the Force was both warm and cool. It wiggled its way into the circuitry, gentle but probing, and after a few seconds it clicked. Kylo's eyes snapped open just as the cell door slid open.

He sensed them before he saw them—three stormtroopers—outside his cell. They jumped in surprise. He closed his fist and they crumpled to the ground. He braced himself against a wall as another wave of dizziness swept over him. He blinked hard, willing the sensation to pass. He needed to get his shit together if he wanted to survive, if he wanted to see Rey again.

As if on cue, the ship's alarm blared, lights shifting from bright white to a searing orange.

_Rey. She's here._

He smiled. That woman was something else _._ He let go of the wall and stood upright then he extended his arms in front of him. Two of the stormtrooper's blasters flew into Kylo's hands.

 _To the bridge,_ he pushed the thought out. _I'm heading to the bridge._

He rushed down the hallway on wobbly legs, managing to duck into a narrow corridor as a squadron of stormtroopers rushed by. The ship was in lockdown, and from the looks of everyone racing around, in a complete panic.

_Jedi._

The word filtered through the ship—carried by frantic voices and thoughts.

He bolted down another corridor, his legs steadier. He clung to the shadows. There were sounds of troopers headed his way. He turned into another corridor and was brought up short by a volley of blasterfire. He spun around a corner—more stormtroopers, at least a dozen of them. His heart was pounding. The sharp smell of blasterfire filled his nostrils.

He took a slow, steady breath, then whirled out into the corridor. He pushed out with his mind. The stormtroopers weapons flew from their hands. Kylo raised his blasters and fired. Within seconds, all the stormtroopers were down. He took off again, racing down the hall, blasting anyone who crossed his path.

He would arrive at the bridge soon but before he got there, the hallway way would open up to a large room housing the ship's navigational processors. Six hallways converged, opening up into the room's six sides and in the center—jutting from the floor—was a large, squat hexagonal computer. The room was a nightmare for one person trying to defend themselves.

If he managed to get past the room and then was able to take the bridge, he might be able to implement the half-assed plan he threw together—the plan he just came up with five minutes ago. It was truly in moments like this when he realized he was his father's son.

Okay, first step: get through room and hope against hope Rey was close by.

Thankfully, the hallway was clear and the room visible from where he was. He moved quickly, blasters ready. Then he heard shouts coming from the room and the unmistakable hum of a lightsaber.

_Rey._

He sprinted down the hall and burst through the room. Rey stood with her back to a wall surrounded by stormtroopers, her lightsaber spinning in a blur as she deflected blasts faster than his brain could process. She looked terrifying and beautiful and Kylo had the overwhelming urge to throw himself onto his knees before her.

However, Rey needed back up right now more than his adulation. Kylo swept his arm and half the stormtroopers flew across the room. Then he shot a half dozen more as Rey dispatched the rest with brutal efficiency.

When the smoke cleared, Rey glanced up at him and smiled so big, Kylo thought his heart might pop out of his chest. He rushed over to her, hauling her into his arms and held her tight.

He wished they could stay like this forever but the sound of boots marching down the corridors brought him up short. He let go of her reluctantly and stood next to her, blasters raised.

“Here,” she said.

Kylo peered down at her as she fiddled with her lightsaber. She placed two hands around the middle of the metal and twisted—the center split in half, leaving her with two lightsabers in her hands. Kylo let out a breath as she held one of the lightsabers for him to take.

He dropped the blasters and, with a shaky hand, took the lightsaber from her. He stared down at the metallic hilt—at the clear, blue column of light and his eyes burned. In his hand was half the heart of his grandfather's lightsaber.

“Thank you,” he whispered, peering into the Rey's eyes. She smiled softly at him.

There was no time for anymore words. An entire platoon of stormtroopers poured into the room from the surrounding corridors, their weapons drawn. The group stirred, shifting as Hux sauntered into view.

He sneered at them. “I knew it! You are a traitor after all, Kylo Ren.” His attention slid over to Rey and his eyes narrowed. “And how did you get on board, rebel scum?”

Rey snorted, looking amused. “Pretty easy to do when one has your security codes.”

Hux's face twisted into an even more deeper sneer. “What? _My_ security codes?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you don't recognize me? I guess I didn't make much of an impression.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I would imagine you would recognize the pretty, black dress and feathery mask though.”

Hux's mouth dropped and an undignified squeak crawled out of his mouth. “M-Miss Bo'ova?”

She smiled at him demurely—or it would've been demure if it was anyone but Rey. Instead, she looked fierce and dangerous and Kylo's knees went weak.

Hux, however, was looking paler than usual, his face a strange blend of heartache and confusion. If Kylo hadn't despised him so much, he would've felt sympathy for him. As it were, he felt the most intense sense of satisfaction.

“You should really be more careful with your security codes,” Rey said with a sweet smile. “You don't know who will get their hands on them.”

Hux choked, his face flushing purple. “Th-That is—I cannot—”

“Enough,” Kylo growled. He gripped his lightsaber. It hummed dangerously. “Are we going to do this or what?”

Hux's lips paled, his eyes furious. “Kill them!” he spat.

It seemed like every stormtrooper fired at once—dozens and dozens of blasters going off—all building into a deafening roar.

Kylo reacted out of instinct, blocking the volley of lasers that streaked toward them. Rey did the same, her movements like lightening. They flowed around each other, moving in sync. Kylo's focus narrowed to a point. The Force swelled inside him then flowed to Rey and then back to him again. It was exhilarating. They were unstoppable.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

A lucky shot from a stormtrooper whizzed past his defenses, then there was a searing pain in his side. The impact shoved him back, slamming him into a wall. He dropped to his knees, gasping in pain.

Rey yelled his name. He blinked up at her, his vision spotting. Her face—Force, he never wanted to see that expression on her face again.

“NO!!” she screamed. Her voice sliced into his ears, vibrating and sharp, building onto itself until it echoed all around him.

Time seemed to slow down.

Kylo blinked again. _Wait a minute..._ Time had _actually_ slowed down.

He gasped as he glanced around the room. Everyone was suspended, as if moving through thick syrup. Bright, red bands of blasterfire crawled toward them in the air. Plumes of smoke hovered around them, acrid and frozen.

And there, _Rey_ stood, defiant. She was breathing hard, glaring at her enemies, her back straight, one hand squeezed into a tight fist, the other wielding her lightsaber. Then, a heavy pressure swept up from the ground, like a powerful wave, cold and churning.

She screamed and time sped up again. The pressure rushed past him, punching the air out of his lungs. Stormtroopers, Hux, even the suspended blasterfire, sailed back, crashing into the walls.

Bodies slid to the floor. Smoke curled from blaster holes in the walls. Then, silence.

Suddenly, Rey was by his side, running her hands over his body. “Are you okay?” she cried. “Please, Ben, answer me!”

He sat there stunned. “Time. It changed...” he gasped.

She shook her head. “Where were you hit, Ben?”

“I...” He winced, his fingers brushing against his ribs. “It's—it's not bad.”

Rey looked at him like she didn't believe him. Gently, she pushed him forward. He hissed, his back stiffening.

“Sorry,” she murmured. She ran her hands over his back. “The blast didn't go through your body.” She closed her eyes and breathed. “It didn't hit any major organs, thank the Force.”

He nodded toward the room. “What happened? How did you...”

Rey looked down, her expression troubled. “I don't know...” She hesitated. “I saw you get hit and...I just reacted.”

“It's okay, Rey,” he whispered. “It's okay.”

Her eyes darted around the room. “Is everyone...did I kill everyone?” Her voice shook.

There was a groan from across the room. A stormtrooper shifted.

“I would say, no,” Kylo answered.

Then, Hux whimpered.

Kylo glared at him. “Unfortunately.”

Rey grabbed his arm. “Come on.” She helped him up. “Let's get to the bridge before everyone recovers.”

She slung his arm over her shoulder, holding him steady as she hustled him out of the room. Luckily, there were no more obstacles and soon they reached the door to the bridge. The door hissed open and they stumbled inside.

The bridge was large, with a walkway that led straight to a set of massive viewports showcasing the deep, sparkling pool of space. Underneath the viewports, were a row of navigational consoles and on either side of the walkway, were two lowered pits that housed the security computers.

There were at least a dozen people—mostly pilots and navigational officers, no commanding officers or stormtroopers in sight. Everyone froze, staring wide eyed, as Kylo and Rey stumbled forward onto the walkway.

Kylo glared at them. “Get out,” he snarled.

Whether it was from fear or the Force, everyone rushed to exit the bridge, leaving him and Rey alone.

“Rey, lock the door.”

“Can you stand by yourself?” she asked.

He nodded. “We have to act quickly.”

She let him go and rushed to lock the door.

He hobbled to a console, his fingers flying. A small, holographic star chart flickered in front of him.

Rey sidled up next to him. “What now?”

“We're heading to the closest habitable planet,” he said.

Rey studied the star chart then pointed to a small, two-star system. “The closest one is Tatooine.”

He turned to her. “Do you think you can hail my mother? Tell her we'll be on Tatooine?”

“Yes.” She stared up at him. “Where should I tell her to pick us up at?”

“Oh, uh...” He stalled, nodding to himself. “I think she'll find us just fine.”

Rey's eyes snapped to his. “What do you mean?”

He hesitated but didn't answer.

Rey planted a hand on her hip. “What do you mean, _Ben_?”

He took a deep breath. “We're gonna land the ship.”

“Okay?” she prompted impatiently.

“Except...” He scratched his forehead. “Except, this ship isn't supposed to technically...”

Rey made an frustrated sound. “Technically what, Ben!”

“Land on a planet?”

“Is that a question??” Rey let out a loud exhale. “Holy shit, you're going to crash-land this ship, aren't you?”

“Um, crash-land is a strong word, but...yes, we're gonna crash-land the ship.”

She stared at him. “ _What??_ ”

“Listen, this is the chance you've been waiting for, Rey,” he said carefully. “If we jump on a shuttle right now and leave, it doesn't change a damn thing. Hux will still be the Supreme Leader and he'll be worse than you could possible imagine.”

“Okay, but—”

“But we have a chance to end this now,” he said. “If we ground this ship, with the new Supreme Leader and all his top commanders on board, it could all stop.” He brushed a gentle hand over her shoulder. “It could all stop today.”

“But how, the Resistance is still so small...”

He cupped her cheek. “My mother will know what to do.” He brushed a thumb underneath her bottom lip. “She will, Rey.”

Rey sighed and leaned into his touch. “Okay, then let's crash-land a ship.”

“There you go.” He pointed to a communication port. “You can hail her from there.”

Kylo halfway listened to Rey's conversation with his mother while he plugged in the coordinates to Tatooine. His mother didn't sound surprised by his plan. She sounded like she usually did, competent and steady, and it made his chest ache.

“Okay, Leia is on her way,” Rey said, walking over to him. “What now?”

He pressed a series of buttons on the console. “Now, we jump to hyperdrive.”

On cue, the stars from the ship's viewports stretched into long beams of light. Then the ship streaked into hyperdrive.

“We don't have a lot of time,” he said. “This jump is only a couple of minutes long.”

“So, what do we do when we arrive? Do we just point down and crash?”

“Uh, no, we'll definitely die if we do that,” he said, smiling at her. Rey didn't smile back. “This ship, it's not supposed to land on a planet, but it has safety protocols to land if it has to... _in theory_.”

“In theory...” Rey muttered. “Why would anyone build a ship that can't land properly?”

“Too big,” Kylo said. “Too heavy. Even if you could land it, it would never be able to get off the ground.”

“That's just stupid,” she said.

“If we survive this, we'll have plenty of time to debate the intricacies of starship engineering. But in the mean time...” He gestured to the viewports just as the Finalizer jumped out of hyperdrive.

In front of them was the dusty, brown planet of Tatooine, his grandfather's birthplace. It was strange how certain events circled back around to each other.

“What are you doing now?” she said.

He brought up a map of Tatooine. “I'm finding the best place to land this thing,” he said. “Someplace deserted. Don't want to drop this ship on a village.”

Rey paled. “Yeah, that would be bad.”

 _Found it—_ a strip of sandy desert, surrounded by low mountains with no one in sight.

“We'll be entering the atmosphere soon.” He wiped sweat from his forehead. The gunshot wound in his side burned. “As soon as that happens, the safety protocols will kick in.”

“Okay,” Rey answered slowly. “Do we have to pilot the ship?”

He shook his head. “We could but that would be a bad idea. Too many variables with a ship this big. The computers will do a better job with any last minute calculations.” He glanced at her, his eyes lingering on her face. “We just have to hope for the best at this point.”

Rey's mouth tightened like she was about to say something but she nodded instead.

He held out his hand. “Come on,” he murmured.

She grasped his hand and he led her to the one of the pits next to the walkway. A row of chairs lined up against one of the security consoles. He gestured for her to sit down, then began buckling her in.

She sighed loudly, placing her hands on his. “I can buckle myself, Ben.”

“Please, Rey,” he said, soft and pleading. “Please let me do this.”

She stared at him, her eyes softening. “Okay,” she said.

Once he was done, he sat in the chair next to her and buckled himself in.

“The warning systems will be activated soon,” he said. “Once we get close to the surface, blaster shields will cover the viewports. Then the ship will burn all its fuel to compensate for the gravitational pull.” He was babbling but he couldn't help it. “We may see some escape pods activated. Maybe even some shuttles leave the ship.”

“Are you worried about Hux escaping?”

“No, not where we left him.” He shook his head once. “Not enough time for him to reach a hanger.”

The ship drifted into the planet's atmosphere. The edges of the viewports began to glow orange.

“Here we go,” he whispered.

The warning systems came online—a soft, feminine voice announced, “ _Emergency landing in session. Please implement safety protocols.”_

“ _In session_? That's one way to describe it,” Rey muttered.

He smiled at her. “It doesn't instill a lot of confidence.”

Rey let out a loud breath. “Well, at least she's not counting down.”

“ _Commencing countdown,_ ” the voice said. “ _Five minutes and twenty-two seconds._ ”

Rey groaned. “Son of a _bitch._ ”

Flames now licked up the sides of the viewports as the ship blasted through the atmosphere. The ship trembled. Then there was a noise, like air rushing in a wind tunnel.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Rey said.

“Sometimes you gotta focus on the good, Rey,” he said. “Or at least that's what I've been told.”

She blinked at him. “What moron said that?”

A surprised laugh sprang from his chest. “Who do you think?” he said, still laughing. “Luke said it.”

She grinned at him then jerked in her seat when the ship shook again.

“ _Imminent landing in four minutes and fifteen seconds._ ”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. “Is she going to do that the entire time?”

The planet now lay before them, bright like a beige sun. Then the blaster shields slid over the viewports with a heavy clang, leaving them blinking in the dim light.

“ _Imminent landing in three minutes and forty-two seconds.”_

Rey scowled. “Force, can't she just shut the fuck up!”

The shaking grew worse. Kylo's stomach dropped. A horrible, metallic groan rumbled around them, then a sound like metal tearing.

Kylo turned to Rey and called her name. She glanced over at him, her face pale. He reached for her, palm facing up and she clasped his hand, their fingers entwining.

“Rey,” he said. “Rey...I love you.”

She stared at him, her eyes in perfect circles.

“I do,” he said. “I think I always have.”

“Oh, Ben. I—”

“ _Imminent landing in two minutes and thirty-two seconds.”_

“Ugh, I _hate_ her!” she yelled.

The ship jerked violently and everything around them rattled and groaned. Steadily, the noise grew louder, building into a fevered pitch.

Rey squeezed his hand. She shouted his name but he could barely hear her over the noise. He could see her mouth moving.

“What?” he yelled.

There was a terrible crunching sound, deep and ominous. Their hands clung to each other, as they stared helplessly at each other. Then a rushing sound, deafening. Maybe the engines blasting through the stores of fuel?

The ship rocked to the side. Kylo gritted his teeth. This was it.

_Ben._

He met Rey's gaze. She smiled at him.

_Ben._

Her mouth didn't move.

 _Rey_ , he answered.

 _Ben, you're right, there is one good thing. No matter what happens, I'm here with you._ Her eyes glistened with tears. _And I love you. I love you so much._

He choked on his breath.

 _Rey_.

The Force opened up around them, swirling and pulling. Kylo's hair whipped around his face. His body swayed, gently prodded by a soft, flowing pressure. Their joined hands grew warmer. Little pops of light flickered around Rey's face and the shadows around her deepened into a velvety black. She glowed—like a beautiful beacon, beckoning him further, keeping him anchored and safe.

_I choose you, Rey. I'll always choose you._

Her smile widened.

_You better, Ben Solo._

Everything was a blur after that. Kylo could only focus on Rey—through the roaring and crackling of the ship, through the violent quaking under their feet, through the moment the ship hit the ground—like a focal point, all he was aware of was Rey's bright presence in the Force, blending in with his, keeping them both warm and protected.

* * *

Ben watched from a distance, squinting in the sunlight. The dusty, rocky hill wasn't the most comfortable place to sit but he could see everything perfectly from where he was. The Finalizer lay on its side, a massive, jagged shape jutting from the bright, desert floor. Surrounding it, were the tiny Resistance ships and with them, the smaller force of Resistance fighters. His mother was down there. He could sense her solid presence deploying her forces, already bringing the First Order to heel.

He picked up a rock and tossed it down the hill. He wasn't ready to face his mother yet. He would have to—he actually _wanted_ to, but not today.

He picked up another rock and held it in his open palm. He took a slow breath and the rock rose upward, hovering and quivering a couple of inches from his hand. He plucked it from the air and tossed it down the hill, watching as it rolled out of sight.

Behind him, were sounds of someone approaching. Ben smiled to himself.

“You were right, Ben. Your mother does have it all handled.”

He snorted a laugh. “See? I can be right sometimes,” he said. “Not always,” he turned his head to look behind him, “but sometimes.”

Rey smiled and walked toward him, her lightsaber jangling against her hip. She stopped several feet away. “What do you want to do now?”

He looked down at the sandy dirt. “I'm not sure but I don't want to stay here.”

“You sure?” Rey said, a smile in her voice. “We can make a killing scavenging off that ship.”

He nodded, smiling to himself. “True.”

She sighed loudly. “Well, if you don't want to stay here I have a ship that can take us anywhere in the galaxy.”

“Do you now?” he asked.

“She's fast. The fastest ship in the galaxy,” Rey said. “Did the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs.”

“Really?” He turned to glance back at her. “I heard it did it in twelve.”

She walked up to him and held out her hand. “Only one way to find out.”

Ben took Rey's hand and she helped pull him up to his feet. He winced a little, favoring the side that got shot. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning into her as they walked up over the hill then down into a rocky valley.

And there she was, sitting like a dream.

His father's ship.

* * *

Ben woke up, bleary-eyed, blinking in the darkness. Those damn birds woke him up again. After an entire orbit on the planet, he was still adjusting to the sounds of nature.

He groaned and rolled over, stretching his hand across the bed and finding it cold. His heart stuttered then he remembered and sighed. He peered up at the window above him. The jungle canopy swayed gently underneath a navy sky.

It was pointless to try to sleep more. Those stupid birds were just getting started. He kicked off the blankets and got up, pulling a short robe over his sleep clothes. He slipped into his house boots and walked through an arched hallway, shivering in the morning air.

He liked his homestead—it was large, with multiple rooms and pretty, rounded ceilings. The semi-subterranean architecture kept the temperature comfortable during the midday heat and through the evening chill but the mornings were always colder than he liked.

The kitchen was built in the center of the structure, very convenient since both he and Rey spent most of their time there. Nestled nearby was an enormous, wooden table covered with stacks of paper, and books. And surrounding all that, was a large sitting area and, next to it, an even larger space used for meditation.

He entered the kitchen and started his tea, then he began cutting up fresh fruit and bread.

“Good morning!”

Ben jumped so hard he almost sliced his hand open.

His grandfather sauntered into the room, a small smile on his face.

Ben glared at him. “Will you stop doing that?”

Anakin's smile turned into a huge grin. “I can't help it. I make no sound when I walk,” he said, watching Ben closely. “Have you been a little lonely without Rey?”

“How can I be?” Ben said. “With you jumping out and scaring me every five minutes.”

Anakin snorted and walked over to the large table, peering down at all the books and sheaths of paper.

Ben watched him. It was still weird talking to a ghost, not that it was a bad thing—Ben enjoyed his grandfather's company. And Anakin wasn't their only visiter either. A few times, Master Yoda had popped into existence, usually to critique his or Rey's lightsaber forms. Ben even caught a glimpse of an older Jedi, a tall man with a white beard and Ben's heart almost stopped when he realized it may have been Master Kenobi.

“She's coming back soon?” Anakin asked.

Ben finished cutting up his fruit. “Yes. Most likely tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I imagine supply runs are a giant pain in the ass.”

Ben agreed. He hated them but he knew it was good for Rey to get off the planet every now and then—to see her friends. The only person worth seeing for him was his mother.

Ben had hoped their Force bond would have connected them while in bed so they could have a couple of minutes cuddling. At the very least, a visit that lasted long enough for a quick kiss. Instead, the only time they connected was when Ben was taking a piss on a tree. That was unfortunate.

“I used to hate being separated from your grandmother,” Anakin said, smiling wistfully. “I would count the seconds until we were together again.”

Ben hummed, smiling at the expression on his grandfather's face.

Anakin leaned down over to the table, his face scrunched up in concentration as he gazed down into a book—one of the ancient Jedi texts. “Ugh, you're both still going through this stuff?”

Ben shrugged. “It's not so bad.”

Anakin gave him a look. “Says you. You're a giant nerd.” He shook his head. “But poor Rey, she must hate it.”

“She doesn't love it,” Ben said slowly.

Anakin laughed softly. “Hey, did I ever tell you the time when I almost set the library in the Jedi temple on fire?”

Ben took a sip of his tea and settled in to listen.

Anakin stayed for several hours and Ben knew he did so to keep Ben distracted which he appreciated. When Anakin left, Ben kept busy—there was always something to do—but just like his grandfather, Ben was counting the seconds until he could see Rey again.

* * *

He stood outside in the clearing, bouncing on his feet. He was sure he looked pathetic, waiting for glimpse of the Falcon. At least he brought a floating sled with him, to give the illusion he was there to help Rey unload their supplies. He was being thoughtful and considerate, not the needy dude who was salivating at the thought of having Rey in his arms again.

Yeah...pathetic.

When he heard the soft whine of his father's ship, then saw the compressed silhouette peek out over the treetops, Ben didn't care how he looked. He was just so damn excited.

A few minutes later, the Falcon dropped into the clearing and when the hatch opened, there was Rey, grinning like a maniac. Ben stumbled toward her and she jumped down right into his arms.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered, squeezing him tight.

He held her just as tight. The Force swelled around them. “I missed you too...kind of.”

She let out an indignant squeal and poked him hard in the ribs. He gasped and dropped her to her feet.

She grinned and shook her head. “Help me unload the perishables first, you nerfherder.”

He laughed then loaded up the sled. They held hands as they walked, with Ben pulling the sled and Rey filling him in with the latest news. The moment they entered their home, Rey slapped his hand off the sled and crowded him into a large chair.

She stripped him out of his clothes with terrifying efficiency then slipped out of her own clothes, crawling on top of him and taking him in with one, solid stroke. She rode him quick and dirty. He was breathless when they finished, his hands still clinging to her hips. She dropped a soft kiss on his lips then climbed off him and headed to the fresher. His heart rate was finally back to normal when she got out, still gloriously naked.

He gazed at her butt longingly as she walked to the kitchen, his desire perking back up. She was talking to him.

“What?” he said, dazed.

“You didn't hear a word I said, did you?” she said, hand on her hip.

“No, I didn't,” he said. “I was too busy staring at your butt.”

She rolled her eyes. “I _said_ , your mother was asking what our plans were.”

The mention of his mother had Ben's hope for another round shriveling back up into his body.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, she was wondering if we would be interested in taking in students.”

“Students?” he said. “As in...other people? _Here?_ With us?”

“Well, yeah.” Rey shrugged a shoulder. “This place is big enough.”

He raised his hand a few feet off the ground. “As in... _children_?”

“Yes, Ben, _as in_ children,” she answered, staring at him. “Don't tell me you have a problem with kids.”

“I don't have a problem with them,” he mumbled, feeling defensive. “It's just...they kind of freak me out, is all.” He scrunched up his nose. “They're so...small and weird.”

“Yeah,” Rey said slowly, giving him a pointed look. “ _They're_ the weird ones.”

He returned the look. “It's a huge deal, Rey. A huge responsibility. We'd be essentially raising them.”

Rey was quiet for a moment. “You're right, Ben. It is a huge responsibility,” she said softly. “I just think there are children out there, with these big and scary abilities who may have no one.” She pursed her lips and looked down. “They may be...alone out there.”

Something in Rey's expression made Ben feel like his ribs were too big for his chest. He let out a long breath. “Okay,” he said. “You're right. Those kids—they need us.”

The shy smile Rey sent his way had his heart fluttering in his chest.

“Your mother said we may already have a candidate,” she said. “A child and his guardian have been in hiding since the Battle of Endor.”

Ben jerked his head. “Battle of Endor? I thought you said he was a child.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Different species age differently, Ben.”

He gave her a look. “Don't pretend you didn't say same thing when my mother told you what you just told me.”

Rey chose to ignore him. “His guardian will be in contact soon.”

The way she said guardian made him curious, like she was excited about something but trying to hide it. “His guardian?”

Rey walked over to him quickly, her naked body jiggling and swaying in the most incredible way. She plopped down onto his lap. He stared at her dumbly.

She snapped her fingers in his face. “Yes, his guardian,” she said, not even trying to hide her excitement now. “They say he's very formidable.”

He traced the skin on her thigh with his fingertips. “Mmhmm.”

“Ben!” She snapped her fingers in his face again. “They say he's...” She paused dramatically, grinning. “A Mandalorian.”

His mouth fell open. “No way,” he choked. “They still _exist??_ ”

“Yes!”

“Wow,” he whispered, his eyes glazing over. He was going to meet a Mandalorian.

“You know,” Rey said, winding a piece of Ben's hair around her finger. “Since we may have company soon...” Her voice took on a breathy quality. “We should probably take advantage of an empty home while we have the chance.”

“Yeah?” he said, his own voice dropping an octave. He dragged his hands around her back, pulling her closer. “What do you have in mind?”

She kissed him softly and Ben moaned happily against her lips. “I think you can figure it out,” she said, gazing down at him, her fingers still playing with his hair. Then her face turned serious. “I'm so grateful, Ben.”

He smiled up at her. “Yeah?”

“That we're together,” she said quietly. “That we're connected to each other.”

He kissed her lightly on the nose. “That makes the two us,” he whispered. _Sweetheart._

Then he kissed her on the mouth, slowly, deeply, like she was made from the most precious substance in the galaxy, because to him, she was.

And swelling around them, the Force sang.

* * *


End file.
